Jewel Sidabalok
Jewel Sidabalok is an assassin. She had made a record of herself killing for money, hiring herself out to the highest bidder for quite some time, before abruptly stopping her trail of destruction from 2015 to early 2016. In mid 2017, she abruptly restarted her campaign of destruction, except this time as a bounty hunter targeting various criminal organizations. Biography Early years Born in 1986, Jewel's life was essentially dominated by death and destruction. Her parents died soon after she was born, and she ran away to live with family friends in Jakarta, Indonesia. To support herself, Jewel decided to become a contract killer. From 2015 to mid 2017, she assassinated various people, from corrupt government officials and police officers to prominent members of Indonesian crime rings and even various terrorist organizations. Jewel abruptly stopped her killing in 2016 and began a one-year hiatus, before abruptly restarting her career as an assassin, except this time her targets were exclusively members of prominent terrorist groups, leading people to believe that she'd become a vigilante of some sort. In late 2018, she crossed paths with the Covert Crusaders. In TACITUS Saga TBA Personal details Personality TBA Political views TBA Philosophical and religious ideas Jewel believes in both moral objectivism and moral subjectivism (to a certain degree). She believes that murder is sometimes justifiable when it comes to certain occasions (ex: Stopping a bigger evil by committing a smaller evil) and that sometimes associating with evil is necessary when the job demands it. Though she agrees that it is universally accepted that rape (acts that are considered mala in se) is wrong, she does not view murder or theft in that light: murder and theft are subjective morals in her eyes in the sense that certain types of killing or theft are justifiable (ex: murdering a corrupt government official to prevent more corruption within the government, police force, or stealing something is justifiable if the object in question could cause a nation-wide disaster, etc.) and methods of killing like targeted killing are necessary to stop bigger acts of evil. In other words, she is a huge supporter of the ends justify the means or might makes right. Jewel's religious beliefs are complicated to say the least. She believes in a concept called "Evolution of the Divine", that God "evolved" in a certain extent because as people began to have more and more experiences with God, their concept of God evolved as well (in other words, as people evolved in their knowledge, God did as well). She does agree that it is objectively true that God is eternal and holy and righteous due to the fact that the three Abrahamic religions-Christianity, Judaism, and Islam-and their holy texts agree on those traits of God, indicating that she believes in authority by majority (a fallacy known as Argumentum ad Populum). Jewel is convinced that we as humans are truly without excuse that there is a powerful Creator Deity that has made the world, since almost all the religions (even Hinduism) makes some reference to the topic of general revelation (with the exception of a handful that she considers "hostile" to the concept of general revelation), that God has revealed His objective reality through a created world and that the teachings of an afterlife and a particular judgment (the judgment of the soul immediately after a person physically dies) also point to a holy and just God (after all, she reasons, how can the teachings of a particular judgment not point to a holy and just God?). Jewel is a huge belief in the idea of the "God Gene": people are genetically wired to believe in a God and that your genes affect the beliefs you have. For example, a Hindu raised in India is genetically wired to believe in Hinduism, or a person born in Soviet Russia is genetically wired to believe in Marxist Atheism, or a Muslim is genetically wired to believe in Islam or a Christian is genetically wired to believe in Jesus Christ. When one converts to another faith, that person supposedly undergoes a "genetic mutation" of sorts. She takes Bible verses like Romans 1:19 in the Bible to support this view, arguing that Romans 1:19 is, in fact, the earliest recorded reference to the God Gene. Jewel also compares faith to gambling: it is dangerous to gamble with your eternal destiny, going so far as to claim that having faith is like Russian Roulette: you could be wrong while sincerely believing that any of the religions are true. You could die having believed that Jesus is the only way to God and that no one can earn their salvation and that salvation is only by grace through faith in Jesus Christ your whole life, and still be wrong. You could also believe that there is no God but Allah and Muhammad is the only messenger of God your whole life, die and be wrong anyway, or that the Hindu gods are true and salvation is earned, die and be wrong, anyway. To bet your eternal cards on one belief being true or not is, in her mind, "spiritual suicide." Jewel is convinced that all of humanity has been made encoded with a "spiritual suicide gene", meaning people are genetically wired, in a sense, to believe any form of faith or religion, no matter how nonsensical by human standards, and that humanity has always engaged in spiritual suicide since the beginning of human history. Even agnostics and atheists, in her mind, are committing spiritual suicide, although in her eyes atheism and agnosticism are actually a bigger gamble, that it's riskier to bet your eternal cards on there is definitely no God, or that the question of God's existence cannot be disproven or proven, rather than belief in a god from any of the major faiths. You may be wrong by believing in Islam or Judaism or Hinduism, but at least you're believing in something. Furthermore, she believes it to be hypocritical when Christians criticize other people for betting their eternal cards on a perceived erroneous belief, when the Christians are doing the same thing. In other words, "Who are you to say that I'm taking a huge risk by gambling with my eternity? You guys who believe in Jesus as your Lord and Savior are doing the same thing!" Jewel is also one of the more honest people in that she applies this very same standard to herself: she has lived her life believing something that may or may not be true (that we cannot know for sure if any of the religions are true) and is totally aware of the possibility that she could be wrong to belief this so-called "erroneous belief", yet she continues because she is genetically "forced" to make such a decision. This leads to her answer to the question as to the fate of the unlearned: ultimately, she believes it is unfair for the One True God to condemn someone who has never had a chance to hear the Gospel of Jesus before death (assuming it turns out the Gospel is true after all) because their tainted genes prevented them from coming to the True God and achieving the "Salvation Mutation". Rather, she would like to think that God should give such people a pass anyway because that person's unbelief was due to circumnstances beyond his or her control and that Paul, the writer of the Book of Romans, is unfairly judging people throughout Romans 1 by claiming that those who never had a chance to hear about the potential One True God, even though they were genetically wired to believe in a god, are condemned because they deliberately rejected Him (a claim that, Jewel argues, has no basis whatsoever). Skills and abilities Abilities *'Marksman': Jewel is quite good with firearms handling. *'Martial artist': Jewel uses Pencak Silat as her main fighting style, though she has been known to use others. Skills *'Deductive reasoning': Jewel has a talent for deductive reasoning. Gallery Julie Estelle as Jewel Sidabalok.jpg|Jewel Sidabalok in 2016 Category:Characters